


In Protection of Others

by M14Mouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Dobby has been watching Harry Potter for a very long time.





	In Protection of Others

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Dobby has been watching Harry Potter for a very long time. 

Dobby won’t lie. Dobby is very curiosity about this great wizard. One thing that he can say for sure is….Harry Potter is very small. He wasn’t quite sure how Harry Potter was able to defeat the dark wizard. Perhaps, Harry Potter had magic that no one has ever seen before. Dobby won’t lie. Wizards are hard to understand and their magic more so. 

But…but…Harry Potter was so tiny and didn’t cry when he first saw Dobby. His bright green eyes stared at Dobby and he giggled. 

The Great Harry Potter didn’t hate Dobby! 

It was house elf’s honor that he didn’t faint in the Great Harry Potter’s presence. 

Came close. 

In that moment, he knew that he would protect Harry Potter with his life. 

But Dobby couldn’t visit or protect Harry Potter all of the time.

His family made sure that he stayed busy. He did have moments to slip away and watch. Dobby watched Harry Potter grow from a tiny thing into a small boy. 

That is when the bruises started to appear. 

Master Draco got hurt or injury. His Mistress or one of the other elves would heal him. Harry Potter’s bruises lasted for days and got bigger. Dobby see that the shape of the bruises. There were shaped like hands. Then he saw it with his own eyes. The bigger one would lock Harry Potter into the closet for days with no food or water. Sometimes, the son would hit and push Harry Potter into the ground. Dobby would see the bruises and cuts. No one would do a thing to stop it. 

That made Dobby very angry. 

It made him so angry that he had to iron his hands…twice. 

He couldn’t do much for Harry Potter. Not without making sure the other wizards didn’t know that he was here. Dobby didn’t want to get Harry Potter in trouble. 

So, Dobby waited until Harry Potter was asleep when he sneaked into his room. 

It was a small room…almost a closet. Even house elves had a bigger room than this. 

Harry Potter was sleeping. He frowned when he saw a huge cut. He reached out and gently touched the cut. Harry Potter flinched in his sleep. His hand instantly moved away. Once Harry Potter was asleep again, he leaned over and touched his cheek again. 

Harry Potter’s eyes snapped open and stared directly at him. He blinked once and frowned. 

“Are you fairy?” Harry Potter said. 

“Uhhh….No, sir,” He said.

Dobby wondered what fairy was Harry Potter was talking about. 

Harry Potter frowned slightly. 

“What are you?”

“Uhhh….no….Harry Potter needs to sleep, sir.”

Harry Potter yawned. 

“You are a funny fairy. I like you.”

Dobby’s heart almost burst out of his chest. Harry Potter liked him.   
“Dobby likes Harry Potter too.” 

Harry Potter smiled at him and closed his eyes. Dobby watched as Harry Potter went back to sleep. 

“One day, Harry Potter will be a great wizard. Dobby can feel it.” 

Dobby knew that he couldn’t help Harry Potter now….but one day, he will. 

Because Harry Potter liked him. 

End


End file.
